Finish the unfinished
by Sirian-Princess87
Summary: Only R cause I tend to get detailed. This is an excitsting storie that the author didn't finished and, since I loved it when I read it, I'm going to finish it. Plus: Logan and Maire or Wolverine and Rogue BELONG togeather!
1. Default Chapter

--Okay. What I really hate is when someone starts a perfectly good storie and NEVER FINISHES! AH! So. At the risk of being killed or worse. . .sued, I'm going to continue a Logan/Marie Romance that I love and have been waiting eions for. so blah!(Not writing song fic.) --This was origional done by Alexz Recoro and was origionaly called Paradise Is With You -- I own nothing of anything that has to do with X-Men, though I'd like wolverine (Logan) is thats alright. Nor, do I take credit for the first bit of this storie. WARNING Storie may suck when you get to where I actully start writing it. *sigh*  
  
Paradise is with you  
  
Logan steered the bike into the hotel parking lot. He looked around, his senses on the alert. Satisfied he turned off the bike. He was still alone somewhere in Canada. He didn't even know where he was anymore. And he didn't care. He stepped off and shook his head. He took a deep breath and felt the cold air burn his throat and lungs. He didn't mind. The pain reminded him that he was still alive. About the only thing that did any more. Other then the absence of the dogs tags around his neck. Everytime he woke up panting and grabbed for the dog tags and found them missing, it calmed him, just like they used to.  
  
He stalked past the front desk, everyone in the lobby shrinking away from him. He was glad. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was happy alone. And he was better off. Everyone was better off if he was alone.  
  
Logan opened the door to his room, walked in and slammed it shut. He didn't care if someone complained. He was in an ugly mood and taking it out on everything around him. He kicked his boots off and lay down on the bed. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. There was some idiot going on about how mutants were evil and should be locked up somewhere. Logan snorted humorlessly. This guy obvoisly didn't know the same mutants he did. Logan turned off the TV and prowled the room again.  
  
He sat down on the bed and reached tenativly for the phone. He picked it up and, taking a deep breath, dailed the number that was burned into his memory. The phone rang, once, twice. Then someone ansewered.  
  
"Hello?" Logan breath caught in this throat and he couldn't breath. The voice on the other end was light and breezy, with a southern drawl and the hint of a giggle. There was only one girl with a voice like that.  
  
"Hello? He..."  
  
Logan hung up the phone. He was sweating buckets and the room was suddenly much to hot. He took a cold shower, then stripped to his boxers and crawled into the bed. He willed sleep to come, but after tossing and turning for a few hours, Logan simply lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. A tune began playing in his head, one he had heard a few hours ago, and had been with him ever since.  
  
*All of my life I had searched for you  
  
Always looking, never finding a love to pull me through  
  
But then you came to me, from heaven above  
  
You took my hand, filled my empty heart with your tender love*  
  
Logan rolled onto his side, and reached for his pants. There in his back pocket was his wallet. And in his wallet was a picture... He pulled out his wallet. He dug into the very back, and pulled out the picture. It was creased and folded, but Logan treated it with the greatest care. It was of him and Marie, his Marie, the day before he had left. He had just gotton out of the infirmary, and hadn't decided to leave yet.  
  
*Angel  
  
You're the only one I adore  
  
You're the one that my heart beats for, evermore  
  
Angel  
  
You're my angel*  
  
He and Marie were standing under a tree. He had just given her a book he had bought her. She had it clasped to her chest, and was looking up at him with a look of pure delight and happiness. Jean had been going photo crazy that day, and snapped the picture. Logan had stolen the film the day he left. He had it developed, and kept this one. The rest he had mailed back to Jean.  
  
*You're the only one I adore  
  
You're the one that my heart beats for, evermore  
  
Angel  
  
You're my angel*  
  
He couldn't believe how bad he missed her. He hadn't expected to miss anyone, or anything. He hadn't even planned on going back. He had just told Marie that he would be back because she had looked at him with that hopeful look on her face. Her eyes were big and pleading, and she hadn't wanted him to leave. So he had given her his dog tags to make that look in her eyes go away. If she thought he would come back, then she wouldn't have to worry that he was never coming back. But now, he was actually eager to go back.  
  
*Every night girl I'll pray for you  
  
Always waiting for your love to somehow pull me through  
  
And since you came to me, from heaven above  
  
You took my hand, and my lonely heart  
  
And saved me with your love*  
  
Logan smiled. To think that he actually wanted to go back. Here he was, trying to track down his past, but it suddenly didn't seem as important as it had when he started. So far, all he had run into was dead ends and gone around in circles. And to be honest, was he even trying? He had to admit that he wasn't. All he wanted to do was think about what had happened that night in that bar when he had first met the scared little girl who called herself Rogue. And then everything they had shared at the mansion.  
  
*Angel  
  
You're the only one I adore  
  
You're the one that my heart beats for, evermore  
  
Angel  
  
You're my angel*  
  
He remembered how scared he had been on the Statue of Liberty. How he had been afraid that he wouldn't reach her in time. How when he had pulled her from the restraints how limp she had been in his arms. The white streak in her hair that he had pushed aside without really noticeing. How he had made the decision in an instant to touch her forehead with his bare hands and press his forehead to hers. He still remembered passing out, with the only thought in his head being '...as long as she lives, it doesn't matter if I die...' But they had both lived. Logan and Marie. In the days during and after his recovery, she was his shadow. You never saw one without the other.  
  
*You're the only one I adore  
  
You're the one that my heart beats for, evermore  
  
Angel  
  
You're my angel*  
  
To his surprise, Logan actually wanted that again. To be Logan and Marie. The Wolverine and the Rogue. The rebel and his shadow. Some thought he was a bad influence, but he didn't really care. Marie didn't either. Plus, he secretly thought that the Professor liked him. And didn't mind him hanging around with Rogue. She was a nice kid, and he liked her.  
  
*Angel  
  
You're the only one I adore  
  
You're the one that my heart beats for, evermore  
  
Angel*  
  
Ah, who was he kidding? She wasn't a kid. He didn't even see her as one. He was totally, helplessly, undeniabley head over heels in love with Maire. And he didn't even know why! But then, did anyone know why they fell in love with someone? All he knew was that there was this kind, sweet, passionate, funny, strong, brave, understanding, brillant and beautiful angel that made him go weak at the knees when ever she smiled that shy little smile of hers, the one that lite up her eyes, the one that she smiled only at him.  
  
*You're my angel  
  
You're the only one I adore  
  
You're the one that my heart beats for, evermore  
  
Angel  
  
You're my angel*  
  
The alarm clock went off. Marie's hand came out of the pile of blankets on the bed and groped around until she found and hit the button. She groaned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and half-climbed, half-fell off the bed.  
  
"Ow." She whispered. There was a flash and a smell of sulpher. Her friend Kurt appeared on the ceiling. Marie squeaked and fell back.  
  
"Kurt! I have told you. For the last time, DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Sorry." The blue furred, yellow eyed, fanged teenanger said with a grin, his tail whipping back and forth. Marie grabbed his tail and pulled him off her ceiling. She grabbed his thoat and pulled him close.  
  
"Get. Out. Now." Marie growled. Something she had learned from Logan. Got people out of her face. Kurt gulped and vanished. Marie sat up and went to her bathroom. That was the good thing about living in the the Institute was that every student got their own bathroom. And the rooms were soundproof, so her music could be as loud as she wanted. She turned on her radio and turned it up so she could hear it in the shower.  
  
*When I first saw you  
  
I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine*  
  
Marie stopped for a minute, then continued on. This song always reminded her of Logan. Marie reached under her nightgown and pulled the chain up. The dog tags rested heavily in her hand. The day he had given them to her was still clearly etched in her mind. Logan was her gaurdin angel. He had risked his life to save her, not once but many times.  
  
*I looked at you  
  
Looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy  
  
You are so fine  
  
Angel of Mine*  
  
Marie walked over to the dresser and dropped the dog tags on top. She stroked her old gloves, the velvet soft beneath her bare fingers. After hours with the Professor, she had finally gained control of her powers. Now she really couldn't wait for Logan to get back. He'd be so of his Marie. Of his shadow. Of her.  
  
*How you changed my world  
  
You'll never know  
  
I'm different now  
  
You helped me grow*  
  
Marie sighed. She missed Logan so much it hurt sometimes. Where he used to be, there was nothing. He was always there, to hold her, comfort her, rescue her. But he wasn't here anymore, and she had grown stronger with out him. Everyone said that she didn't need him. Bobby. Dr. Gray. Mr. Summers. They said it was good that he had left. They said he wasn't coming back. But she wanted him back. So much. She wanted him here, with her. She wanted him to prove them wrong.  
  
*You came into my life  
  
Sent straight from above  
  
When I lost all hope  
  
You showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you  
  
Boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine*  
  
Marie felt the tears starting. She wiped them away angerly. She didn't cry. Logan didn't cry. He was tough. He'd want her to be tough. She knew that. But it was so hard sometimes. Keeping it bottled up inside. But she didn't want to share with anyone. She was better off alone. Her and Logan were alot alike. He didn't want anyone getting to close, because something in his past, something he didn't know about, could track them down and hurt them. She didn't want anyone to close because she couldn't touch them. They had both built up walls so high and so thick, it didn't look like they were going to be coming down at all.  
  
*Nothing means more to me than what we share  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
It's like the way you move  
  
You're still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine*  
  
With the Professors help, Marie's walls were coming down. But she could still feel Logan's walls, in her mind. He had faded. But he wasn't gone yet. And she wanted him back her before he faded completely from her mind. Before she lost that part of him, she wanted the real him. Then she could let go off the part that was still lingering her mind, because she clung to it. It was her security blanket. It made her feel safe and warm, late at night, in the dark, when she woke up from a nightmare. That tiny part of Logan gave her courage.  
  
*What you mean to me  
  
You'll never know  
  
Deep inside  
  
I need to show*  
  
Marie sighed and sat down on her bed, the thought of a shower completely forgotten. She slid the chain for the dogtags around her neck, then grabbed and pillow and hugged it. The tears were still rolling down her face, and she couldn't stop them. Finally she just let them fall. It felt good. Cleanseing. Healing. But they left her feeling empty inside.  
  
*You came into my life  
  
Straight from above  
  
When I lost all hope  
  
Boy you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you  
  
Boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of mine*  
  
Marie let the last of her tears fall. When they were gone, she just sat there, letting them dry on her face. There was a few in the corners of her mouth. She stuck out her tounge and tasted their sweet saltyness. The taste calmed her a little. So little calmed her these days.  
  
*I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if it were new  
  
Every breath that I take  
  
The love that we make  
  
I only share it with you*  
  
Marie wiped her face. She was so lonely lately. She could feel Logan's memories slipping away from her, and she spent all her time fighting that. Everyone knew she was distracted, and no one wanted to disturb her. When she was fighting to keep the memories, she had an extremly short fuse. And now that she could control her powers, a well placed touch could hurt. But she missed him so much...  
  
*When I first saw you  
  
I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine*  
  
She missed him so much because she loved him. That startled Marie. Love. She rolled that word around in her mind.  
  
"Love." She whispered, liking the way in rolled off her tounge. Was she in love with Logan? With a start, she realised she had to be. Why else would she be wishing for him back, why else would she never let his dogtags out of her sight, even in the danger room? Why else did she cling to his memoies? And why else did she want him back so much in hurt to think about him being gone?  
  
*You came into my life  
  
Straight from above  
  
When I lost all hope  
  
Boy, you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you  
  
But boy you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine*  
  
Marie sighed and stood up. She cranked the stero, and stepped into her bathroom. She stripped quickly and stepped into the shower, the warm water washing over her, soothing her and washing away the tears, the last traces of her weakness. Marie hated being weak. It made her disgusted with herself. Logan wasn't weak. But then, she wasn't Logan. Marie smiled as she realized that feeling it was wrong to cry was from Logan. Her angel.  
  
*How you changed my world  
  
You'll never know  
  
I'm different now  
  
You helped me grow*  
  
Marie finished her shower and stepped out. She dried her self quickly and dragged a comb through her hair. Then she pulled it back into a high ponytail. Quickly she dressed. It was hot, so she pulled on a leather mini skirt and a dark blue tube top. She put the dogtags on, but tucked them into her shirt. The memories were fainter than every, but Marie decided to let them go. She wasn't letting Logan go. He would be back. He promised.  
  
*I look at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Checkin' for you  
  
Boy, you're right on time  
  
Angel of Mine*  
  
Maire switched off her radio, then ran down the stairs. Kurt and Bobby Drake were waiting for her. Maire smiled as she thought about her two friends, Kurt and Bobby. Bobby Drake had the power to completly cover his body with ice. And he was a prankster. He made snowballs and threw them in class in July. He covered himself in snow and dressed up like a snowman, then stood on the sidewalk in front of the Main Gate of the school, in September.  
  
Kurt was from Germany. He was covered with blue fur, had yellow eyes, fangs, three fingers and toes, and a tail. But he was happy go lucky, and always had a trick up his sleeve. He was also a master fencer and a acomplished acrobat. When there were no classes, Kurt and Bobby often meet in the south lawn, just to the left of the school. From there, she could have fun with Kurt and Bobby, and still watch the driveway for Logan's return. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Okay so, thats the unfinished stuff the person before me put. *sigh* now I'm going to continue it but uh. . .I'll probably suck. So yea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
With a silent sigh, Maire joined her companions at the breakfast table and joined in their conversation about classes systematicly. Though she stayed with the dulling talk and was able to respond knowingly, Maire's mind wondered. Lately she had been all daydreams and silent longing, and though she tried to hide it, her eyes gave way to almost everything.  
"Aurora is getting a little stricter lately, ya notice?" Kurt inquired with a mouth full of cereal.  
"Dude. You only think so cause you never pay attention." Bobby gave Kurt a quick punch in the arm with icey little needles in the mix. Kurt jumped and started in on his usual "no fair" kick.  
"Children please." Maire spoke in a mocking teacher voice. "We are the newest generation on mutants and, with the world already in chaos, we should conduct ourselfs more muture and well mannered. . ."  
"Well put." The students turned to the source of the voice and all smiles faded into seriouseness. "And you all will do well to remember that." The wheel chair was gracefull and menuvered with experience.  
"Yes, Professior." The three said not-so-enthusiasticly.  
"Bobby, Kurt. If you two would be so kind as to give Maire and I tiem alone. . ."  
With out a word the two boys left the kitchen mumbling only to each other. They figured Professior Xaiver would talk to Maire about her mood as of late. She had been a bit lonerish and easily angered. A dangerouse thing with her powers and streagth. Boy were they wrong.  
"Yes Professior?" Maire asked thinking along the same lines as her retreating peers.  
"Just thought you'd like to be first to hear. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan sat on the bed half dressed in faded jeans. He rested his head in his hands, feeling his fingers ruffle his hair. Was he really going to do this? He looked at the phone again and let out an agravated sigh. What if she picked up. . .again?  
"I could always try the Proffesor's personal line. . ." Logan again took out his wallet and, after replacing his most preciouse picture, he pulled out a small peice of paper.  
He looked at it for a long while. Contiplating what to say. Then, once sure he had it perfect, dialed. The phone rang but once before he heard Charles Xaiver pick up.  
"Hey Charles. It Logan."  
  
"So I gathered."  
"Yea, look. I'm just callin to say. . ." He trailed off.  
"Logan?"  
"I'm headed back. It will be night fall before I get there, but I'll get there all the same."  
"How did your search go?"  
"Peachy." The sarcasum was as thick and honey. "Tell you about when I get ho. . .um. . .to the institution. Bye. Oh! Charles. . .if you tell anyone, tell her first will ya? Thanks."  
Placing the phone on the receaver Logan let out a breath of releaf. Now he had no choise. He was headin' back. Crap! Was he really ready to face her again? That face. . .those eyes. . .her dazzaling smile. Even if he wasn't ready to see them, he couldn't live another week with out them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay cause its late and I'm gonna be grounded if I don't get off this is all I have. If you like tell me. If you hate speak up so I don't waste my time with a crap storie. Thanks bunches. *kisses* 


	2. another delay

---Hey there, Sammi here. Its 12 o' clock at night and I'm going to add to "my" story, so if this is really eccentric and off the wall.that's why. Plus, I'm criminally insane. ^-^ You dun mind though, right?  
  
--Sadly, I do not own anything that is X-Men, which means...I do not own Logan! BUT ONE DAY...I'll be older and still not own him.*sigh*  
  
--Thanks so much to Liu Kimone for your review. ^-^ You're my first! AH! *Glomps* Thank you for that positive feed back! I'll continue just for you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maire was still reeling from the news Professor Xavier had given her when she had to head off to school. Though she knew where she was going, she walked in a daze. Her eyes looking as if staring off into space and her mouth curved into the slightest of smile. She looked, almost, as if she was in a trance.  
"Hello! Earth to Maire!" Bobby waved his hand in front of her face and even snapped a few times. "Man. I wonder what the Prof. told her. She is like.out."  
"Logan is on his way back." Kurt started as if it was as obvious as the hair on his body. "It's all over the institution."  
"Oh.When?" Bobby held his books just a little tighter. He stole a quick glance at Maire. Now that he thought about it, it did seem an obvious answer.  
"He'll be home by tonight. Probably late, I hear he was either in Canada or all the way in Africa."  
"Seeing as he took Cyclops cycle and not the jet, I'd say Canada's the safest bet." Bobby's voice was cold. He had suddenly become bored of this conversation.  
"Man, you've got it bad."  
"Got what?" Bobby stopped his friend and stared him in the eyes.  
"The Jealousy bug. You have a thing for her, she's got it for him, and.well we're not sure where he stands. For all you know, he wants her as bad as she wants him." "Pheh!" Blue eyes rolled amusingly annoyed. Bobby and Kurt began to walk again, Maire now considerably ahead of them. "That's crazy. You've seen how Logan flirts with Mrs. Gray. He wants Jean."  
"You wish. You and I both know monotonous flirting when we see it. Heck, you and I have mastered it. Its like forbidden fruit, you want to see how far you can go before you get in trouble." Kurt heard Bobby sighed and couldn't help but add, "Plus, Jean is with Scott. And you know that's not stopping any time soon."  
"Damn. Why did he have to come home already? I think she was so close to letting go of this stupid "Hero" infatuation! Grr!"  
"Man, I'm glad I'm not..." Kurt became distracted by the thin brunette who passed. "Kitty..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had crawled by and Maire was glad to know it was over. Practically sprinting out the school doors, she spotted Kurt.  
"Kurt!" She ran to him with a smile on her face. "Hey. Where's Bobby?" The panting in her voice made her accent thick and rich.  
"I dunno. Not here yet."  
"Well, tell him I grabbed a ride with Kitty, okay?"  
"Kitty? You'r ridding with Kitty?" Kurt had the urge to slap his hand over his heart and sigh.  
"Yea. She headed strait home so I'm gonna go with her." Maire grinned. "I'll put in a good word. Promise."  
"Don't forget, we have similar powers and."  
"I know I know. See you."  
Maire hurried to where Kitty, a girl about the same age with a similar hair color but much paler skin, waited. She was leaning up against her army green jeep and rolling her eyes at something a guy near her had said. They drove with the stereo blasting so not much was said. Maire didn't mind. She just wanted to get home and clean up for his return. Yes!  
Once at home and in her room, Maire pulled on her sheer green over shirt and her black, trademark gloves. She wanted her control to be a total surprise to Logan. He would be so very proud of her. God did she hope he would be proud of her.  
Searching through her dresser from the little make-up she owned, Maire felt the sudden rumble and stepped back. Light screams and rustling came from the hall. People rushing to their rooms or somewhere near by for safety.  
"What the..."  
Maire stumble back as the shaking increased. Her pictures fell and her bed rumbled. She was thrown to the balcony when the ground seemed to lift from under her. With a quick shriek she hit the cement and started to get to her feet.  
"That hurt." Looking over the edge she saw four figures. One concentrating on his power and the other three laughing hysterically. "Avalanche."  
"There!" Flash, white hair perfectly in place, pointed towards Maire. "Lance, there damn it!"  
Lance concentrated his powers beneath Maire sending her over the edge of the balcony. Unfortunately he concentrated too hard and sent a section of the balcony down after her. A small piece knocked Maire in the head knocking her out and before she could hit the ground and be crushed under the falling rubble Flash caught her and raced her out of trouble. Then, with one last mocking laugh at the pounds of cement covering the door, the four took off for their own place. Maire, unconsciously, taken with them. 


	3. Welcome home extreamly short

Okay. I am so sorry this has taken so long. I honestly have been very busy with school and am having the worst writer's block ever! AH! If you have suggestions on a direction or something, FEEL FREE! All suggestions will be taken into deep consideration! Thank you!  
  
The wind wiped and howled around Logan. The night dark was thick with fog. The bike roared in protest of the high speed it was barely able to hold. Something troubled Logan. Something was wrong and seriously. It could just be his imagination, over exhaustion and nerves all ganging up at once, but he didn't think so.  
The air smelled of madness and mayhem. It got stronger as he got closer to the school. Entering the gate Logan knew something had gone on. A huge chunk of cement was missing from the balcony that ran the length of the school, the debris looked as though it had been thrown away from the door. But, it was where the cement was missing that distressed Logan most.  
"Maire!" Logan jumped from the bike and ran the courtyard to the institution. He only heard a muffle thump from the bike falling. Bounding through the door He screamed for the professor.  
Walking through the whole institution Logan yelled out random names. Not a sounded uttered in response. Only the echo of his desperation answered his calls. The back courtyards were void of personage and the rooms were just as abandoned as the sitting room and courtyards. His final passions was tossed out when his thorough search of all training areas and escape bays showed fruitless.  
"What happened! Where are they!" Temper searing Logan could do nothing but fall to his knees in defeat. A characteristic so not-Logan-like that even he was shocked. Maire's room, which is where he sat, smelled strongly of her perfume and natural scents. They were light and almost exotic. The smells were familiar and, under different circumstances would have been welcoming. But now, were only a sign of what he had lost. His weakness had lost him what he most desired. He had not a clue as to how to find what was lost to him . . .except.  
"Her scent." Logan took one long inhale through his nose. "I will find you. I swear I will."  
  
This is me being so incredibly unsure of what to write now! AHAHAH! PLEASE! Suggestions wanted! Put them in your review or feel free to e- me at Loving_Goddess14@hotmail.com! Thanks much! I know its incrdibly short but its all I have! 


	4. Looking

Okay. The whole not updating in months thing, I didn't think anyone really wanted to read it. But, apparently, I was wrong. So, here is my attempt at finishing "Finish the Unfinished." HAHA! Sorry. But it won't be good or long because I'm working on a novel and school and looking for work so yea.  
  
Legal Crap: To my dismay, I do not own X-Men. Nor do I own the incredibly gorgeous Logan! SOB BUT! I also own none of the other characters. pout life is cruel!  
  
Here we go:  
  
Marie awoke with a groan. Her head ached with a fierce passion, but when she tried to put her hand to the throbbing temple, she found she was paralyzed. No...not paralyzed...bound to a pole.  
"What the..." Marie thrashed from side to side, but her attempts were all terribly futile. So with a huff she took a stab at rising to her feet. "Come on...just a little..." She was mumbling to herself.  
  
"Having fun?"  
The voice was filled with amusement. Grudgingly, Marie sighed and gave up on her attempt to stand. She searched the room and found that it was empty except for her. Well, what she could see of it was empty. Shadows as dark and thick as curtains covered the majority of the room.  
"What do you think you're trying to do, Lance?"  
"Do?" Lance seemed to be speaking from the wall. "What ever are you talking about?" His laugh was long and loud...but where...  
That's when Marie found the answer. A speaker box was set up in a corner. It was almost invisible, except a red light that seemed to have been covered by something was dully coming through.  
"Jerk!" His laughing suddenly died and silence loomed." You can't even face me yourself?" Marie began to stand again. "You have to bind me and speak from a room somewhere else and have me listen to a speaker box!"  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll face you. But it's not time...yet."  
  
It hurt. The air was cold, bitter against his face. His side ached from lack of circulation. His chest convulsing from his deep breathes. What hurt was the fear in his heart. The fear that he may be too late. The fear that she was...no. He'd know, he'd feel it.  
Logan was now cursing himself for being blind. He had been enraged when he left, leaving the bike behind. He was running. Her scent was weak, but it was there. The leather gloves he held in his hand was the only thing that that kept him going.  
How could she have been with out them? She never removed her gloves. Yet, this had been carelessly thrown on the floor, the other only feet away from it. He had to find her and give her the gloves. She would want them.  
Logan stopped running, his breath coming in heaves. There was a fork. Which way to go? Left...right...strait? He took a quick sniff of the air. Confused with what he found he did the same once more. All right then. Logan sprinted through the thick woods between the left and strait forks. He noticed he was on a make shift path. It was barely visible, but it was there.  
I'll find you Marie. I promise I will. I'll find you, and kill whom ever have you. I love you Marie...Rogue.  
  
Logan...Marie's head shot up quickly. Had she been dreaming? When had she fallen asleep? She had heard him, he had said her name. Both of them. It was as if he had been next to her. Promising her all the things she wanted and more. But, no, it had been a dream. She was bound and lost. How could it have been real?  
Marie glances around the room. What in the hell? The walls were red and clean. She was lying in a bed, warm and soft, like silk. She sat up and put her feet on the soft plush carpet. Where was she? How had she...  
All thought stopped. A hand, rough but sensitive, was stroking her arm from wrist to shoulder and back again. A face was nuzzled to the back of her neck and warm breath fluttered over her flesh.  
"What's wrong lovely?" Logan! 


	5. Togeather?

Yeah so I hope you enjoyed that. - I looove cliffy type things. They're evil in a good, people will keep reading kind of way. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah sorry I'm back. -. Okay so yeah. This is more B.S that I jotted down while listening to Pirates of the Caribbean hope you like.  
  
Legal mumbo jumbo: I still do not own anything of this story but I am holding Marie and Scott hostage for Logan...No go? Damn the luck! U.U  
  
Marie's breath caught in her throat like a knife. Her eyes glossed with tears as the familiar voice whispered in her ear. His lips caressed the sensitive lobes. How can this be? I...was bond and...wasn't I?  
"Marie? What's wrong?" Logan's voice was more urgent now. He sat up quickly and was pressed more fully against her back. My god! He's naked! It wasn't until then that she noticed she was also striped to her skin.  
With a jerk Marie pulled a pillow over her body and stood. She spun quickly to face Logan, eyes wide with a mix of fear and confusion. But, remembering his nude state, she turned back around quickly and gulped, her throat suddenly dry.  
"Logan, what is going on?" She pleaded hoarsely.  
Logan had stood and had his arms around her before Marie had time to react. He was so warm, so safe, and so perfect. She tried to move away but found her body thought it better to not go anywhere. So, deciding to go along with it, she leaned against him and sighed.  
"Was it that bad?" He joked; his hands began to roam under the pillow.  
Shock rocked through Marie's body and she dropped the pillow. Her mind wiped clean and she stopped breathing. What did he mean? What had they done? Oh god!  
Marie turned, breath coming in shallow gulps. Their bodies were almost fused together he stood so close, but she no longer noticed. Her lips trembled in wordless mouthing as she tried to hold what he just said and make sense of it.  
"What...did we have...?"  
Logan's smile showed only amusement as he captured her lips in a hard, rough kiss. "Yes, my love, we did." He began feathering kisses over her neck and shoulders.  
Marie thought it funny that the feeling seemed so familiar, liked he'd done it a million times before. It also struck her that he acted as if he'd done it a million times before. Marie had to step away from him and hold her hands on his chest to keep him from following.  
"You mean, we made love last night?" She asked the question strait. Perhaps he had misunderstood her, or mistaken her earlier question, could it be called that.  
"Yes, Marie, we had sex. Made love. Whatever you want to call it." Logan was beginning to think she wasn't in her right mind right now. "My love, it was no different than any other night we spend together."  
Marie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a fraction if an inch. "Other nights?"  
"Look, Honey," He began to massage her shoulders in a reassuring manner. "I know we've only been married a few weeks, but."  
"Married!"  
  
The school was in ruins. Jean and Xavier got the rumble from in front of the doors and mostly put in general piles for students to reshape and put in missing wall areas. A few students and teachers were searching the woods and surrounding terrain for Marie and the other missing students. A few of the younger students who still had no control over their powers were found hiding in hand made wooden shelters made by students for other purposes.  
"Auroro, have you seen any signs of Marie or Logan?"  
Storm, a teacher leading a small group of students back to the institution heard the professor in her mind. No matter how often it happened it was always odd. What did he see while he was in there? Did he see anything other than what she thought to him? If he did see things, why does he never say anything?  
"No Professor. I'm afraid not. We have found quite a few young ones though. Bobby and Kurt are going farther into the woods to search with Scott."  
"Alright. Get the students back here and help clean up the debris"  
Auroro's reply was cut short by two boys who began to roll over each other in the dirt. The smaller of the two held the other down with abnormally high strength, while the other shifted and formed into a variety of creatures.  
"Boys, boys!" Auroro managed to pull the smaller off the shifter. "What in the world are you two doing?"  
"He knew!!" The little boy shouted. "He knew they were coming and he knows where they've taken Marie. He knows what their doing!" By now the bigger had stood and was shifting back to his red-headed self. "That's Pyro's brother!"  
  
Okay. I'm done. Hope you like. I know all I'm doing is a lot of short shit chapters but You'll have to get over it. I'm a busy chicka. So yeah. Ta. 


	6. Dreams

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the added stuff. I kind of liked writing it. I'm a little bit confused as to how this makes sense with where I'm taking the story, so if it starts to totally suck please tell me. Okay? All right. Lets get started, shall we? OH. And Marie is not in the future but that is a wonderfully close guess. - Enjoy.  
  
Legal Shat: I do not own this story, or some of it, nor do I own any of the characters in it.  
  
Dreams:  
  
Marie's head was spinning. What the hell was going on? Married? She found herself sitting on the edge of the bed but had no recollection of when she had sat. The chair was red, like the walls, and of a silk material that over lapped the dark wood.  
"Are you alright?" Logan kneeled at her feet and lightly pressed a hand to her forehead.  
"The last thing I remember is being tied to a pole and then I was in that bed." She swept her hands in a vauge gesture toward the bed.  
Logan took her hands and kissed her fingers. "Baby. That was just a dream. It happened so long ago." He stood making her stand with him. "It's okay. I found you and we've been together ever since."  
"What about the Professor?"  
"We took care of them. They got what they had coming."  
Marie jerked her hand away then and backed away, the chair knocking over to its side when she hit it. "What do you mean?"  
"When they didn't try to help. Babe you almost died. Don't you remember? You were almost dead when I found you and they wouldn't help. They said it was a waste of their time." Marie was shaking her head. How could this be? No. It wasn't true.  
"Did you kill them?"  
"We got rid of most of them. They wanted you dead, so we took care of them first."  
"No." Marie felt a wave of nausea. It was true. She could feel it inside her heart; she knew it to be true. "You're lying!" Tears flooded her vision and streamed down her cheeks. Logan took her in his arms and she cried against him. How could they? Why? Didn't this make them...evil?  
  
"Where is Kitty?"  
"She's searching for young ones."  
Professor Xavier sat at one end of a large rectangle table. Its wood gleamed, showing the reflections of two young boys and an older woman in perfect sharpness. One boy looked angrily at the other while the other, the smaller, looked smug and quite proud. The woman was solemn, she kept her hands on either of the boy's shoulders but her eyes were on Xavier's.  
"So," The Professor broke the long silence. "You're Pyro's little brother?"  
"Half." The small boy answered with a cool matter-of-fact tone.  
"Why are you here then?"  
"He told me to come. Said I'd be better off here. That I could help."  
"Help with what?"  
They boy was silent. He was not going to divulge his brothers every secret just because the idiot next to him was able to hold him down. Besides, he couldn't think of anything that would benefit him from telling all he knew. It would only make his brother and his brother's friends angry with him.  
"Look, we can do this the easy way, you tell me what you know. Or we can do it my way, I find out what you know."  
As Storm escorted the taller boy out of the room the younger cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Your way'"  
Xavier closed his eyes and the boy found himself frozen in place. The two seemed to be in the middle of the universe, it was black and white specks shone brightly all over. Everything seemed to be moving sluggishly. The boy noticed a star floating past, he watched it and inside the light he saw himself racing a much older boy down a grassy hill then tripping and hurting his knee. The older boy simply laughed and kept running. It was a memory of only a few years ago. Where were they?  
"This, young Chad, is you mind." Xavier's voice echoed through the seemingly infinite space like a voice in a canyon. "I can learn anything I want in here. All I have to do is ask."  
Chad tried to lunge at the man in the wheel chair but he was still motionless. It felt as if his feet had planted strong roots to the spot as if he were a tree. He became frightened then, what if he never moved again? Would this man do that to him?  
"No child. I would not keep you locked in your mind. And your feet did not grow roots. I hold you where you stand, I am older and stronger."  
They were back in the office now. The world seemed brighter but just the same. Chad had control of his movements now and Charles Xavier was smiling at him from across the table.  
"All right. You can tell me what you know, or we can go back into your mind. Its your choice."  
  
A girl, about the age of sixteen was wondering the woods. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail on the top of her head. She called out names of anyone she could think of that she hadn't seen yet. Where were all of the kids?  
A rustling caught her attention just ahead. There was no wind so it must be a person. The girl walked up to a tree with a large trunk and pressed against it. Her body slowly disappeared into the bark until she was inside of it. She looked out of her hiding place as if it were as see through as glass.  
A figure immerged from the brush stumbling. His back hit the trunk and the girl lashed her hand out grabbing him around the neck. She brought him through the trunk with her and put him against the other side so his cheek pressed against the rough bark.  
"What the hell is going on!?" The voice was familiar and she managed to turn him around.  
"Lance?" The boy's hair was a lighter version of her hair and his eyes were shades lighter than his hair. He wore normal teenager clothes.  
"Kitty! Holy shit girl!"  
Kitty released Lance, but not before pushing him once against the tree. This was ridiculous. He had the nerve to destroy some of the institution then show back up and think nothing was going to happen. Kitty's anger grew then and she raised her hand to slap Lance hard only to find her wrist captured in his hand and her back pressed to the tree.  
"I just want to talk to you." He released her and stuck his fists in the pockets of his jacket. "Please?"  
"After what you just pulled, you want to talk?" Kitty would have tried to hit him again only she knew the result would be the same. "What did you do with Marie?"  
"She's safe." Lance leaned closer and lowered his voice. "She is being offered the same deal I want to offer you."  
Kitty was silent and simply glared at Lance. This caused his own anger to rise and he slammed his hands on either side of her head. His face was so close to hers now that their noses brushed and his eyes would go out of focus if she did concentrate on them.  
"Come with me, and join us, Kitty." Lance took in a breath and went on. "Things are changing Kitty. Some things are going to change for the worse. I don't want you caught on the wrong side when hell breaks loose."  
"Then why would you want me to join your side?" She practically spat back.  
Kitty would have moved away then but Lance caught her off guard. His lips were rough and pressed tights against hers. Her first reaction was to fade through the tree but she did have enough concentration for it. She was stuck between the tree and Lance. So her next reaction was to hit him, but before she could Lance went sprawling to the ground at her feet  
"You okay Kitty?"  
  
Alrighty then. That's your dose of FTUF for today. Hope you liked. I will be adding ASAP. I tried to make this longer and move things along. I think I accomplished that. Sort of. Yeah okay so I don't think I accomplished more than confusing those of you reading but hey, that's okay. Any who, till next I add, Ta. 


End file.
